Black Panther : London
by CommanderBond007
Summary: The Black Panther along with Okoye head to London to track down an old nemesis Klaue, but meet an unlikely ally along the way.


T'challa sat proudly upon his throne while he watched the sun rise upon his great land. Saturated in light, Wakanda was awake. 'Times of greatness are ahead of us'.

Spear in hand, red soaked armour and her head held up high, Okoye enters the room with her fellow warriors following in formation behind her. The head of theDora Milaje and T'Challa's security detail, The special forces of Wakanda.She seemed to embody pride and patriotism.

"My king", she spoke confidently. "Ulysses Klaue has reappeared on our radar once again." T'Challa looked up at her, seemingly anxious. "Continue Akoye." He sat back. "Our spies in London have Intel which suggests he is there and it goes without saying, this can mean no good."

T,Challa rose up from his throne. "This is our chance, to apprehend Klaue once and for all, we cannot allow him to slip through our fingers again." Akoye nodded. T'Challa continued, "He is a threat to Wakanda as long as he walks free" Akoye smirked, "I shall prepare us for the mission my king." She and her warriors exited the room.

T'Challa looked out at the sunrise once more.

The sky was dull and the air was dry but the people of the city were in motion. T'Challa and Okoye walked through the streets of London. Okoye was wearing curly wig to conceal her shaven head. "So where exactly were our spies posted ?", asked T'Challa. "They are stationed at theThe GuomanTower Hotelmy king."

"What an ugly building", Okoye remarked." It's hideous." T'Challa smiled, "Maybe it is nicer on the outside." The two entered the hotel and approached the front desk. "We are here to see Mr and Mrs Jackson, my name is Jermaine Jackson" he spoke in a soft American accent. Akoye smirked and scratched her wig. "Oh yes," the clerk said, "they've been expecting you, they're in room 666, I'll let them know you're coming up." T'Challa smiled lightly. "Thank you sir."

They walked the lobby. "You were wrong by the way my king." Okoye said, "its even more ugly on the inside." T'Challa looked at her and ruffled her wig. "Enough." , he said as he knocked on the door. "This is it, room triple six" T'Challa looked at her sternly, "it's six hundred and sixty six."

There was no answer. T'Challa knocked again. Okoye looked concerned as he opened the door. "Why is the door unlocked" she whispered frantically. They entered slowly. There was no sign of the spies. Okoye checked the bathroom, while T'Challa opened the closet. "Nothing here my king."

"There is here", T'Challa said softly as he opened the walk-in closet door fully. Two lifeless bodies lay on the floor. The carpet drenched in blood.

 **Chapter 2 :**

They are dead", said T'Challa, kneeling aside the bodies."

"Who could've done this ?" Okoye kneeled beside T'Challa. "He is still here", T'Challa got up quickly. Check the bathroom again." Akoye went into the bathroom and pulled the shower door open. 'Nothing'

She was struck from behind on the back of her skulled and pushed into the shower. She turned around to take offense as the figure's gun spoke once. She lay in the shower with a bullet in her abdomen. T'Challa runs to the bathroom but is knocked over by the assailant who runs out the room door. He gets up and runs to Akoye. "Go after him!", she yells as she holds her torso in pain." I will be fine." T'Challa sprinted out of the room and down the hotel lobby. He bumped into a large man, seemingly sunburned and wearing a black suit and red tie. "How do I get to the roof!", asked T'Challa. "This whole place is rigged, it's all fake news", said the man. T'Challa pushed in out of the way and continued his run as his black nanobot suit began covering his body until he was fully suited and masked as the Black Panther.

T'Challa spotted the man heading to the stairs and followed him up the seemingly endless amount of floors. The man kicked down the door at the top with T'Challa right on his tail. A helicopter was waiting, circling the roof of the building. "Felix", yelled the man. Shots were fired from the helicopter but the man was grabbed by T'Challa. He was wearing a full suit, Tom Ford no doubt. The sleekest of dinner jackets although now spoiled by tears, blood and sweat. He was wearing a silver Omega watch on his wrist.

He had short blond hair and a had a cruel look in his dark blue eyes.

"Get your hands off of me you freak", he spoke in a British accent.

"Who are you?", yelled T'Challa as he held the man at the collars of his white dress shirt. The man looked him in the eye and said.

"The names Bond, James Bond."


End file.
